You Can't Hide Forever
by We Die Lonely
Summary: She tried hard to run from her past. He only wanted answers. Jake x OC x Piers
1. Introduction

After the China incident, Chris managed to find Piers's body. Although mutated, he was still alive.

He took him back to the headquarters and, with the help of a close friend, they were able to reverse the mutation.

The BSAA, with Chris still on charge, finished "cleaning" Edonia and went back to the US.

The bioterrorism in the rest of the world seemed that, finally, started to fade.

Back in America, Chris created a new division of the BSAA based on New York. He gathered the best agents in the country to join him.


	2. 1 First Meeting

She woke up of one of her usual nightmares. The pills weren't working anymore. Maybe I should switch to something stronger... Again. She looked at her hands just to make sure that there wasn't any blood on them.

The air was starting to get warm and the sun was already showing despite being just 5am. Her naked body almost moved by it self to the bathroom. She took a long cold shower to wake all of her senses.

After finishing she grabbed one of the many towels that were pilled next to the shower and left back to her room wrapped in it without drying herself. She let the air to do the job.

"Good morning beauty" said sweetly a raspy voice from the bed.

"Hey" was all that left her lips as she searched for clean underwear in the first drawer of the dresser.

"You're feeling anxious, don't you?" he stood and went behind her giving her a comforting shoulder massage.

"Yeah... it feels weird"

He turned her around and caressed her cheek "I know you are afraid of what they may think. But nothing of what happened was your fault." Still, she couldn't calm herself. She knew that it wasn't completely true. But it wasn't the right time to worry about the past.

"I know..." he gave her a peck on the lips and let her continue with what she was doing.

Eight twenty he was ready and waiting for her next to the entrance door. While she walked to him he whistled "Damn Miss Campbell, you are looking amazingly hot"

She punched him on the shoulderas a response. "Shut up" She was truly embarrassed of her clothing and he wasn't helping.

Such a mature and feminine attire, wasn't something she was comfortable in. It's not that she wasn't femenine, it was just too much out of her usual taste.

She was wearing a black high waisted tube skirt that reached almost to the half of her thigh. A white button up shirt with a black tank top under. On top of that, she had a very tight black blazer. Black shiny and very high pumps. And, of course, a black choker with one of her many silver pendants. This time it was a smiley face.

Her make up consisted of only black eyeliner and mascara. She hated make up and didn't have the patience to do it either.

She grabbed her black military shoulder bag. It strongly contrasted her outfit.

She took a glance of what her boyfriend was wearing as she approached him. White t-shirt with plain soft blue jeans and he was wearing his BSAA jacket.

"Being a man is so easy. You can put anything on and still look good" She whined. He just kissed her and opened the door.

They arrived the office five minutes early.

She couldn't stop playing with her fingers. To calm herself she tried to concentrate on watching her surroundings. There wasn't much to look at though. Desks, chairs, computers and several bookcase full of folders.

Exactly nine on point Chris arrived. Behind him, a bunch of other people walked inside the room.

"So..." He clapped his hands and started introducing each member of the new division of the BSAA.

"Well, you all know who I am" He laughed. Chris tried to keep the mood cheerful.

"This is Piers Nivans. My right hand" Piers nodded his head with a bright smile to everyone. "Next to him, Sidney Campbell. Our virologist" She was beyond nervous. Piers gave a reassuring squeeze to her hand. She tried her best to not to throw up and said "Hi everyone".

"Agent Steve Watanabe" Chris signaled an asian looking guy in his mid twenties.

He followed to the next man. He was pretty average except for his bright blond hair. "Agent Brian Hopkins"

"This lovely lady over here, Agent Sherry Birkin" Sidney thought she looked too soft and cute for an agent. But she reminded herself that looks can be deceiving. She was a proof of that...

"And lastly, our new acquisition, Agent Jake Muller" She looked to the person next to the blond girl. There was a tall guy with a weird reddish hair. Sidney watched his face turn to an annoyed expression. First thing she noticed were his icy blue eyes.

Those eyes. The way they dragged her attention. It felt so familiar. Who are you? She just stayed hypnotized looking at him. Luckily no one else noticed.

The room was organized with three pairs of desks facing each other. Chris was showing who was going to be in which desk.

Jake and Steve, had the desks on the left side. Sherry and Sidney, the ones in the middle. And Piers and Brian to the right.

Chris had his own office. It was tiny and barely furnished, but at least had a nice view.

"Sidney, this is going to be the lab" He proudly showed her a small room. They invested almost all the office budget on that laboratory.

"Wow! You guys did a great job" She was truly impressed.

"Glad you like it" The captain smiled warmly at her.

"And last thing. There's a small gym in the lower floor. You are free to use it when you wish. Even at night"

He went to grab his jacket. "Let's go eat some lunch. Boss's treat"

The meal went uneventful and boring. At least for Sidney. And apparently, to Jake too.

Piers was talking none stop with Brian and Steve. And Chris and Sherry were catching up about each others lives.

Sid was very shy with strangers. She didn't know how to hold a conversation for more than thirty seconds.

Sherry was the first to ask her a question. "So, how did you guys meet?" The brunet girl stopped chewing her salad. She wasn't sure how to answer that particular question.

"Well..." She scratched her neck. "We met a couple of years ago when I joined Jill to visit Chris to the BSAA quarters. And..."

Piers interrupted her before she started to say nonsenses. He knew she was getting nervous and trying to evade the subject. "Then, after China, she was the one who helped me with the virus" Sid gasped, she didn't thought it was a good idea to bring that up the very first day they meet.

"Oh, that's such a sweet story." Sherry seemed to be truly happy for them. Jake coughed a couple of times.

"Jake and I met in the middle of a bioterrorist attack in Edonia. I was supposed to escort him and his blood out of the country" Wow, this girl talks a lot! She wasn't annoyed, just surprised at how outgoing the other girl was. If Sherry hadn't said anything, she would have never guessed they were together.

"Yeah... then we got kidnaped by this crazy asian lady who had us captives for six months in China. Very romantic..." He made a funny face before putting a piece of steak on his mouth. "Seems we both got the girl and the happy ending. Huh, puppy?"

Muller looked at Piers. The second simply rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Sidney, on the other hand, laughed lightly. She thought the guy was kind of funny. He didn't seem like a bad person to her, despite that ugly scar that crossed his left cheek.

After the group finished eating, they went back to the office. Sid was feeling a lot more comfortable thanks to the cheery blond girl.

Piers's apartment

"It wasn't so bad, huh?" He said as Sid cuddled on his lap.

"Nop. I'll have to thank Birkin for that" She gave him a sweet kiss on the neck. "She's kind of annoying tho" Piers closed his eyes as he switched through the tv channels with the remote.

"Don't be mean. I think she's cute."

"Wanna watch an aliens documentary?" He teased her. She had an irrational fear to extraterrestrials and he would always make fun of her.

The girl hit him on his arm and stood. "I'll make some coffee"

Sidney sat on the kitchen table while waited for the water to boil. Whilst she scrolled, bored, through her phone, she noticed a bunch of files pilled on one of the chairs.

Curiosity won and she began to eye the folders.

It were the other agents files. Two were labeled as "CLASSIFIED".

The first one was, as expected, Sherry Birkin's, but the other one was from Jake Muller. Weird... Again, curiosity got the better of her and she opened it and started to read.

Born on the 20th january of 1992 in the Edonia Republic. Son of Aleksandra Muller and the deceased virologist Albert Wes...

"Fuck..."

Sidney walked into Chris's office.

"You should had told me" Chris looked puzzled at her.

She dropped a folder on his desk. He looked down at the file laying in front of him.

"He's Albert Wesker's son?!" She closed her eyes and released a deep sigh.


	3. 2 Crazy Lady

Chris massaged the bridge of his nose.

"I know. And I'm truly sorry. But the guy doesn't need any more unnecessary hate than he already gets"

He looked at the file again "He has proved many times that he is on our side" How ironic. Now he was defending Wsker's son.

"It's just... You could have warned me" She crossed her arms and looked to the side.

It was childish, Sidney could admit that. But she could not control how she felt.

"Wesker had made our lives miserable in many ways. But let's not blame Jake for his father sins. Ok?"

The captain walked to her side and lightly squeezed her shoulder. She looked at him. He emitted a fatherly aura and Sid couldn't help but to feel safe.

"Don't let the past haunt you"

He smiled warmly. Easy to say.

Sidney was on her desk trying to concentrate on the files she had to read. It seemed that the pile only increased.

Her mind was blank. Once in a while she would steal glances at Jake, who was oblivious typing something on his computer.

It was hard to believe that, the guy she though was nice and funny, was actually the son of the incarnation of evil.

Sherry sat at the opposite desk, drinking from her tea. Sid eyed the blond woman in front of her.

"I envy you" she blurted.

The other was confused. "Why?"

"Because you can wear comfortable clothes and I'm stuck with this" She moved her hand up and down in front of her body with a sad face. Everyone had comfortable clothes except for her.

The blond laughed.

"Com'on, you look great! Look at the bright side, you don't have to..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm lucky I don't have to get out of this office to deal with the tough work"

"Second day and you're already complaining about your work?" Chris interrupted the chat. "Remember that it was YOU the one who offered herself to be the receptionist and base assistance"

Apparently, not the smartest decision.

She knew she was overreacting, but she could not help it. It was uncomfortable!

The phone rang. "BSAA..." Sid put her best "business" voice.

"Ma'am, calm down. Tell me, were this happened?"

Everyone looked at her trying to figure out what was she talking about.

After a small conversation, she hanged. "Congratulations everyone, we have our first mission"

A wide smiled appeared on her face.

"An old lady just called. She said the last couple of days half eaten animals were found at her back yard and her neighbor's"

They were all confused. Was she happy about the possibility of a new bioterrorist attack?

She didn't know the answer either.

After a long silence, Chris cleared his voice and awkwardly started to give instructions to the agents.

"And don't forget to take samples of everything"

Sherry left with Steven.

"Your girl is weird..." Jake whispered to Piers.

"Shut up!" Sadly, he sometimes thought the same.

A few hours later the two agents were back to the office.

Sherry handled the blood samples.

"I think there is no need to analyze this. We found big paw prints all over the place. It was probably a feral cat or something"

"Did you take any pictures? I could search online to see what it was" The brunet seemed disappointed. "I'm still going to run some test to these. You never know..."

She left to the lab.

By the third week they were all bored.

They've been receiving hundreds of calls. Each and every single one was a false alarm. Feral cats, wolves, a bear and even a psyco that killed their neighbor's pets to, apparently, eat their hearts.

The agents were extremely frustrated. It is not that they wanted it to be something else, it was the fact that people was starting to abuse their service, trying to fool them to fix their problems.

Sad thing was, they could not ignore any of the calls. There was always the possibility that someone called with something serious.

Brian was playing chest with Sidney while Steven was playing Rock paper scissors with Jake to see who was going to the next "mission".

Jake lost.

"Oh, come on! I'm fucking tired of listening to old ladies tell stories about supposed BOW sightings. The last time it was a freaking dog with a bad case of scabies" He whined earning a laugh from Sidney.

The angry man looked at her as if she was the devil. Making her laugh even harder.

Sherry sent him an apologetic smile. But, inside, she was dying of laughter too.

As Jake was leaving, a tall brunet woman, with a brown pony tail and casual clothing, entered the office.

"Jill!" Sidney almost ran to hug her.

"Hey Sid! I'm glad to see you too" She laughed warmly.

"Please save me from this boredom" Sid whispered to the woman.

Her friend winked and nodded at her.

Luckily to the younger one, Chris gave her the rest of the day off to catch up with her friend. They decided to take Sherry with them too.

The men in the office were fuming at their captain. He just shrugged.

The girls walked to a coffee shop a few blocks from their work.

Sherry was in awe when Sid started to walk. She managed to do it fast and without a problem with her high heels.

"Wow, I would had broken my neck a couple of blocks ago in shoes like those" She joked.

"Nah, you get used to"

He always had a thing for high heels.

She shook her head slightly trying to get rid of those thoughts.

They all sat at a table next to one of the floor to ceiling windows.

The shop was located on the fifteenth floor, the view from the city was very beautiful.

It was the major reason why they choose that place.

"How have you been Sidney?"

Jill knew very well her friend didn't like to talk about it, but she could not avoid to be concerned for her.

After all those years, it felt like she was her own daughter.

"I'm fine. I almost don't have any nightmares" She was lying.

Those dreams appeared every single night. To the point that she would spend days barely sleeping at all.

But this was supposed to be a happy meeting.

"I'm glad" Jill smiled at her.

"So Sherry, I heard a lot about you from Claire" Sidney instantly tensed after hearing that name.

"Really?" she looked as little child full of hope.

Sid was always amazed of how young Sherry appeared to be despite being seven years older than her.

She guessed it must be the effects of her virus. She had been lucky that it could be reversed and left her with positive sequels.

They spent four hours talking.

Well, it was mostly Jill and Sherry who did the talk. Sidney simply enjoyed their company and the colorful view of the sundown.

"Guys, I'm getting old" Jill joked

"I think it's enough for me for the day. I'm heading home"

""Home" Huh?" The younger brunet teased her. "I mean Chris's home. Don't be like that, I'm tired" They hugged each other and bided goodbye.

Jake had just returned from a murder scene with a sample.

The person had been slaughtered in the basement of a night club. The sight would give nightmares even to the most experienced forensic.

He knocked on the laboratory's door.

Nothing.

It seemed that everyone had left for home a while ago.

The tall man opened the door.

*Can't you see that I love my cock*

His eyes widened when he heard the loud music. He tried his best to hold his laugh.

Sidney was sitting in a desk watching something on the microscope. He approached trying not to make a sound.

"I got bloo..." She signaled him to put them on the table next to her. Never moving her eyes from her work.

He was surprised that she didn't even flinched.

"Nice music selection" He let out a small chuckle.

Finally, she looked at him. "Yeah, I love SOA" She paused as she grabbed the plate from the microscope. "So, how did it went?" She stood and walked to a small fridge to leave whatever she was analyzing.

"Great. I managed to not throw up in the middle of the scene" Although he had years of experience, guts was something he would never get used to.

"Glad for you!" She said with a wide smirk. He wasn't sure if she was teasing or it was genuine. He turned to leave.

"Muller, wait. It only takes me a second to see if it is infected" He nodded and sat on a chair next to her.

Jake looked as she prepared the new plate to put under the lenses.

He noticed she had beautiful gray eyes that her chocolate brown hair made stand out.

There was something about the way she acted that made her appear gentle but also mysterious. For some reason, he felt comfortable around her.

"I think this time we got the real deal"

He was caught off guard.

"What do you mean?" He stood from his chair.

"This blood is definitely infected. We have to inform Chris"

He nodded and left the room.

"So, did you found out anything more?" Jake was getting anxious, it had been two hours since she started to analyze, compare results and write down every single detail.

"Yes... This is weird" She put the papers on the table. "For what I could find out, the "thing" that attacked the poor man was a result of the T virus"

She had a deep frown.

"There's something else, isn't it?" He was fast in noticing her concern.

"If I am not mistaken, it was a Hunter"

"A what?" Jake only knew about the C virus mutations. The only information he had about previous viruses was that they were all developed by his father.

"Hybrids between human and reptile. Purely created on a lab"

Sid ran her hand through her hair. They hadn't been used in years.

"What did Chris said?"

"He's out of town with a Jill or something" Sidney knew that they had to act fast.

"You have to go to that place NOW Jake. Those things are very dangerous. Not to mention that it could spread the virus"

He scratched the back of his had.

"GO! I'll call Brian to meet you there. Fast!" Jake looked embarrassed.

"What Muller?!"

"I got my license suspended and I ran out of money for a cab" She raised her eyebrows.

"You're kidding, right?" He shook his head.

"I'll change to some pants and I'll drive you. Jesus..."

Luckily, Sid always had a pair of "emergency" cargo pants and a pair of converse in her bag, just in case it started to rain or something like that.

They rushed to the parking lot.

She walked to a beautiful, black, 69 charger.

"Wow! THIS is your car?" He looked surprised at her, then the car again.

"I don't like cars. It's Piers's" She rolled her eyes. It was not the moment to discuss about that kind of things.

"I have a motorcycle" Now he was even more surprised.

"Now, close your mouth and get in!" Sid went to the driver's seat. She literally hated driving cars. She always ended up nervous. Too much responsibility for her.

The club was on a ugly part of the city. Most of the buildings were in ruins, probably after some outbreak. It didn't look like anyone lived in that sector.

They parked the car as close as possible. Just in case they had to leave on a hurry.

Sidney carried a big bag on her back. He gave her a skeptical glance, but didn't make any comment.

"So... What do we do now?" Jake asked.

Now that the night had started to darken the streets, he realized that, maybe, it wasn't a good idea that the scientist came with him.

"In all honesty..." She paused trying to think at the right words to say.

"I have not the slightest idea" She gave him a cheeky smile. The man wanted to bang his head against the car.

"But! I think that it would be smart to first go to were the body was and look for some kind of... clue?" Jake was clearly annoyed with her. And she secretly was enjoying it.

"If we don't find anything there, perhaps we should go to the nearest dark and humid place"

His patience was running thin. "And why on earth would we do that?!"

"Because those things are like giant frogs" She winked at him.

Jake leaded her to the butchery scene.

Although the corpse wasn't there anymore, there still was blood splattered all over the walls. She didn't appeared to be bothered.

Tough girl, huh?

"Just as I thought..."

Sidney had been mumbling to herself for the last fifteen minutes.

Her partner was beginning to feel that she was burden. He ran his hand through his red hair. "So...?"

"We need to find that humid place I was talking you about" She just walked past him and went outside.

Sidney started to walk through the streets looking for something.

"Great! She went nuts" He was considering taking the car and leaving her to wander by herself.

"BINGO!" She yelled. "Come here Agent Muller!"

He ran to her. The woman was kneeled trying to take a sewer cover.

"You're crazy. Let me do that" Jake opened the sewer.

"After you, Crazy Lady" He smiled and made a goofy reverence.

"Thanks. You know, I get that a lot. It must be a compliment" She stuck her tongue playfully at him and started to climb down.

It was completely dark. She opened the mysterious bag she had been carrying since they left the car and took out a lantern. Muller's amazement seemed endless.

"I'll go in front with the light. Ok?" He nodded.

As expected for a place like that, the stench was almost unbearable.

It was already dark outside so it was only logical that it was pitch black in there. Water covered the floors for about ten centimeters.

It wasn't likely that they would find anything due to their precarious circumstances. But, incredibly, after half hour of walking and exchanging sarcasm, Jake noticed something.

"Hey, crazy lady. Isn't that the Umbrella symbol?" She turned abruptly and took something from her bag. He couldn't see what it was.

"I'll lead from now" Crazy lady was not convinced, but didn't argue at his command.

The two of them entered the marked door. At first sight, it didn't looked different from the rest of the tunnels they had gone through.

"You smell that? Be careful" She was extremely serious now.

He turned to face her "Are you ok? If you're scared we could ju..."

A green creature jumped to Jake's back. Just as it was about to land its claws on his back, Sid moved past the redhead and kicked the thing on the stomach. She send it flying to the wall on the other side of the room.

"What the hell?!"She ignored him and ran to the thing.She lifted her right hand and, with a swift move, she cut the reptile's head.

"I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL!" She lifted her machete to him. Oh... That was what she took earlier. He stayed muted looking at the thing that just attacked them.

Sidney started to take samples of the BOW.

"We have to search if there are any more of this hunters" Irritation was obvious on her voice. He grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"I'm sorry, I should had listened to you" The woman nodded and her expression softened. "Also, thank you. That was pretty impressive"

She shook her head. "It was pure luck. When people are in danger can do pretty stupid things by instinct"

They went over the entire place.

They did found another bow, but it was dead, rotten and half eaten. Apparently, the place was a long ago abandoned facility. Maybe those things had been wandering around since the people who worked there left.

The journey back to the headquarters was silent. All that Sidney wanted was to take a shower and sleep for a couple of days.

This was exactly why she asked to stay at the office.


	4. 3 Scolded

Jake and Sidney finally arrived to the building were they work.

"How did you lost your license?" Sid was the first to spoke. She closed the car's door as she looked at him with a mocking expression.

The man thought she was mad at him for his carelessness. He knew she had all the right and that's why he hadn't said a word since they got out of that nasty lab.

He let go a sigh and laughed a bit. "I was unawarely speeding. So, this police man stopped me. And I kind of insulted him."

His smile spread through his cheeks and continued. "A couple of times. And his mom too"

Incredibly, the short brunet started to laugh. Her eyes had a beautiful shine when she smiled, that Jake hadn't noticed before.

"You're lucky that they just took your license for a while" She kept laughing.

As soon as they entered the office, a woman came running to Jake.

Sherry.

She was crying and mumbling unintelligible words.

Piers was also there. He had a mix of concern and irritation on his face. Sidney knew exactly what was coming.

He walked to the tall redhead and, poking his finger on his chest, started to yell.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" His whole face was turning a deep red and the veins of his neck were swollen from rage.

She slowly grabbed his finger and lowered it. He snapped his face at her. That's when she took the opportunity to stand between the two guys.

One thing she hated, was unnecessary violence. Still holding his finger, Sid spoke very seriously.

"It was MY decision to go. We could not waste any time. And you should be glad that we got there before that thing killed another person" She said everything slowly, keeping her tone as calm as possible, but still serious. "Calm down, ok?" This time her voice was a little bit harsher.

As she released his finger, she came back to her usual soft demeanor.

Jake noticed that her personality could drastically change depending on the situation.

He turned to see his girlfriend who was now calming down, probably shocked at the scene she just witnessed. It was unusual to see the other woman being so serious.

Sidney walked to Sherry and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry if we made you worry" She thought they were overreacting, especially the blond one. She should know an ex mercenary with his experience could handle himself.

Also, she was bothered at the lack of faith the woman had in her boyfriend. Still, she tried to be nice and understanding.

"Chris called to warn me that you two were going there. But after a couple of hours I called you and your phone was turned off"

Piers struggled to maintain himself calmed.

"I asked Sherry if she knew anything and we got really worried."

Before Jake could say anything, Sid started to apologize again. Maybe the best idea was to left her do the talking. For once he was not going to nudge Piers to an argument. He didn't want to ruin Sid's efforts to keep things at peace.

After explaining the whole situation to the other agents. They all decided that there wasn't much to do and each went home.

Piers apartment

"You look tired. Go take a shower and I'll give you a good massage before we go to bed" Piers kissed her forehead. She simply nodded and went straight to the bathroom.

She was tired fiscally and her mind was drained. Fighting BOWs was something she had been avoiding for years.

She took the job thinking she would never had to go through it again. But it seemed that she was bounded to fight forever.

She slowly slid of her clothing trying to fix her thoughts on something else. The memory of that thing jumping to attack Jake kept popping in every thought she had.

She got out of the bathroom as tense as she entered. Piers was waiting her on the bed with a nice cold tea and the book she was currently reading. Sid had the habit of reading two or three hours before sleep. That's how she always ended up not sleeping more than four hours per night.

"Come here. What do you say if I give you that massage while you read?" Piers was probably the most perfect boyfriend she could have found, she thought. A small smile appeared on her face as she nodded and sat between his legs.

He lowered her bathrobe only enough to expose her slim shoulders. With some vanilla oil, he started to softly rub from her nape to her shoulder blades.

She tried hard to keep her eyes on the words written on the paper, but they kept closing in pleasure. Finally the brunet gave up and lowered her head to enjoy better.

His thumbs kept making small circles on her back until he felt her relax. Then he delicately pushed her on his chest. Her head leaned back onto his shoulder. She was breathing softly and her eyes remained closed. Piers smiled at her. "You were really tired, huh? Good night beauty" He kissed her right cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked so peaceful that he decided to sleep in that position so she wouldn't wake up. In the morning he was going to regret it, but her cute expression was worth the back pain.

Sidney lazily opened her eyes. It was already clear outside and the light that was coming from the bedroom window made it more difficult.

"Shoot!" She stood so fast that Piers almost fell from the bed. She rushed to the closet and frantically started to put her office outfit while she informed her boyfriend that they overslept and they had half hour to get to their work.

"Piers, you need to hurry! Stop yawning and start dressing" She has always being very strict about schedules and everything related to work. That's how she had been taught by her mentor.

Sid throw him his clothes as she ran searching for her shoes.

"Hey cutie, calm down" He grabbed he wrist and pulled her to his lap. He was a very responsible person when it came to work, but she was overreacting a bit.

"Nivans!" He interrupted her with a sweet kiss on the lips. She simply let go a sigh and kissed him back. "You know I like when you go all nuts because something doesn't go as you planned?" He teased, although it was partially true.

She deepened the kiss and ran her hand through the hair on the back of his head. When he was about to start to unbutton her shirt, she stood up and smacked his hands.

"Get dress!" She left the room.

They arrived the office only five minutes late. Miraculously, the traffic was smooth.

As the couple entered the room Sherry approached to Sid. "Jake told what you did" The brunet was clueless of what the other woman was talking about. She tilted her head. "He told me you saved him"

Sherry hugged her tightly. Her eyes were full of tears. "I don't know how to thank you" The poor Sid was trying not to laugh at the cuteness of the blond one. "It was nothing. It's part of our job"

"I know it's not enough, but tell me what it's your favorite meal and I'll make you a thank you dinner" She smiled brightly at Sherry and answered. The agent may be a little dramatic but it was super sweet and she felt that she had to be nice to her even if she disagreed.

"Ok" Sherry clapped her hands and slightly jumped in her place. "I'll text you the address" She gave Sid another hug and went to her desk.

Piers chuckled at the scene while his girlfriend sent him a warning glance.

She searched the room with her eyes. Jake was nowhere to be seen. She simply shrugged and went to the lab locking the door as she entered.

She walked to the computer and, as usual, searched for some music. After finding the one that suited her mood, she kneeled under desk putting a small key in a lock disguised as a wall plug. A small safe box opened. Her chest felt compressed.

"I'm glad that I kept these"

At six thirty, she was ready to leave to Sherry's home. "Want me to give you a ride there?" Piers asked as he ate some snacks.

"Nah, I'll just walk. It's pretty close actually" And with a kiss on his cheek, she left.

ding*

An agitated Sherry clumsily opened the door.

"Hey! How punctual! Come in" She step aside and let her guest enter the apartment. Sid arrived exactly on time.

She eyed her surroundings. The place was small and very girly decorated. She thought that her host had a nice taste. The living room had the two walls at the sides painted a light blue sapphire and the one with the door and the opposite one where a creamy white. There were some pictures of beautiful flowers scattered in different parts of the room. All the furniture were a soft beige and the couch was a nice shade of yellow sand. It looked very comfy. Everything was impeccable.

The house had a calm vibe that Sid found very pleasant. There is no way that Jake lives here too. She laugh to herself.

"It smells amazing!" Homemade food was one of Sid's weakness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

So, yeah... I suck at naming chapters.

Some chapters, i have them written for a while now. Others, as this one, i make them as I go.

Comment if you like or if you don't.

Until next chapter!


	5. 4 Friends and family

Sherry hugged her new best friend one last. Sid, was taken a back at the sweet displays of affection the other girl showed towards her. It wasn't that she disliked it, she wasn't used to being touched by someone other than Piers, and perhaps Jill.

"Again, thank you so much for saving Jake. You have no idea how much it means to me" it seemed she was on the edge of tears. But still managed to appear composed. "I don't have a family other than Jake, Claire and Leon. If something happens to any of them, I don't know how I would survive"

She didn't know the feeling, but nonetheless, understood what the other was saying. The brunet hugged back tightly. Maybe she was a little dramatic, but she had good reasons.

"See you at work" She put her hands in the pockets of her jacket and left the apartment building. After a few steps she turned back and waved to her friend. Signaling that she could get inside already. After inhaling a fresh breath of air, she released a satisfied sigh and resumed her walk home. Despite the late hour of the night, she didn't consider her boyfriend's suggestion of calling him to get back home. He was probably already asleep and she didn't wanted to bother him. She took the opportunity to let her mind wander as she looked at the almost black, starred sky. Her thoughts kept ramming on what Sherry said earlier about her "family". Somewhere in her heart, it ached her deeply not been able to know the felling of having a family to worry about. Sure she had Jill and Chris who tried their best to be her parental figures, but she never let them get close enough. The closest to a family she had, was Piers. And still, she couldn't open to him completely.

Soon, she arrived home. Too tired to do anything else, she dragged herself to the bedroom, finding Piers sitting on the bed with his eyes closed and the remote on his hands. Judging by the baseball match playing on the tv, he had fall asleep a while ago. Piers hated baseball, he said it was "a weak people sport". A small chuckle escaped her lips as she remembered him whining about the sport.

She took the device from his hands. He stirred a bit, still not waking. She covered him with the blankets and went to lay by his side. As she finished putting her head on the pillow, Piers hugged her waist and spoke. "You should have called me to pick you up" he nuzzled his face against her hair, taking a deep breath of her bubblegum perfume. Before she could answer, he continued "Yeah, yeah, I know. You're a big girl" He sneaked a hand under her over sized shirt and gently, started to caressed her right breast. She pushed her butt against him, feeling he was already hard for her. He seductively whispered to her ear "I missed you" And bitted her earlobe.

Everyone was silently working on their respective desk. Brian was about to complain about the annoying lack of noise, but his captain entered the office. A deep frown adorned his face as he strode to his desk.

Piers followed him. "Everything alright captain?" Chris shook his head and closed the door. "Police just asked for our help on a case. It seems that they found a group of people trying to sell samples of a virus" The agent noticed somethings was bothering him. "There's something else?" A sigh escaped the veteran, he heavily sat at his chair. "Thing is, they didn't even know what it was. They were selling it as a drug"

A couple of hours later, everyone was immersed in their tasks. Steven, Brian and Piers, were sent to search the houses of the suspects. Sidney was guiding them from the office, Sherry was reading files looking for possible connections and Jake… Well Jake was sitting in a corner of the office looking as the others ran from one side to another. Chris asked him to stay, he would be the back up if anyone needed one. It was obviously a lie.

"For real Piers? Four houses and none had anything relevant?" Sidney asked annoyed through the speaker of her headset.

"Maybe if they had let me go with them I could have found something" Jake stated with a bored tone. "Keep your mouth shut, can you? Or is it too much to ask?" He was seriously getting on her nerves. If he wasn't going to help, fine. But he should stay out of the way and let others do their work.

"Jeez, sorry Crazy lady" Simultaneously, both Sherry and the brunet looked at him. The last one had a murderous look on her face. Luckily, she choose to ignore him. But the other woman kept looking at him. Since when he has a nickname for her?

Chris came back with box with ice and vials. "Here I have the samples they were trying to sell" Sid looked at the box, a mixture of surprise and horror filled her face. Then she looked at Chris with a frown, then the box again. "Are you serious?" She whined and took the cold recipient. The paperboard was beginning to break because of the melted ice. She looked at the captain with exasperation and rushed to the lab.

She kept asking herself if everyone that surrounded her was raised by Neanderthals. "God… what were they thinking?" The woman hit the table with her head, watching at the mess laying there.

Few minutes later, she went out with some papers and walked to Piers and Chris. "Hey" Her boyfriend smiled at her, she reciprocated the gesture. "Chris, it's the same strain from the hunters we found with Jake"

That seemed to spike the redhead interest. "This can't be a coincidence."

"No shit Sherlock" She handed him the papers, although he probably didn't have a clue on what was written there. Still, he was very concentrated on reading them. What a cute dumbass.

"No doubt that it is the same virus." He gave her back the tests, she raised her eyebrows at him. "What? I like to study in my free time" He shrugged. Maybe she was wrong and he wasn't that dumb.

"We need to act fast. This doesn't look good and we don't have a clue on were to start. The sellers couldn't even tell how they got the virus" He put his hands on his waist. It seemed that he was battling in his thoughts. "We may need some extra help. I'm calling Leon and Claire" Great…


	6. 5 Coffee and cigars

Sidney went to the rooftop to drink her coffee without the hateful stares Claire constantly gave her. She found a good spot, sitting at the edge of the roof from the stairway.

The morning air was pretty chill, just as she liked. The sound of birds chirping happily was soothing.

She heard someone go outside but didn't mind it. "Hey, how did you get up there?" Is he mocking my height?

"What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes, while he chuckled. "Bother if I join?" A soft smile graced her face "Suit yourself". He easily jumped to the roof and sat by her side.

"Nice spot you got here" Sid nodded and continued staring at the sky. She closed her eyes as a soft breeze blowed at her face. She opened them again when heard the flick of a lighter. She looked as Jake took the first puff of his cigar.

"Want some?" She offered her mug to him. It was huge."What is that?" He took it. "Caramel frapuccino with cream and chocolate chips"

"What?" Jake was confused. She laughed "Just drink!" And he obeyed. His eyes widened "Wow! This is really good!" He took another sip. "Never tried one of these?"

"I come from a very poor country. There weren't any starbucks or any of those weird shit you americans like" Sidney didn't take the joke personally and chuckled at his comment. "There were coffee shops, but they had more "classic" stuff"

Silence took over. It was a comfortable one though. She lighted her own cigar. "Avoiding Claire too, huh?" Sid just nodded her head lightly as she enjoyed the air. "She really hates me, I'm not sure why though…"

"It probably has to do with the fact that your father tried to kill her and Chris, kidnapped her and all that stuff" She looked at him with a lifted brow.

"Wait, how do you know?" He thought that his relationship with Wesker was classified. As if she was reading his mind she answered "You know, scientist have access to classified files…" It wasn't completely a lie, she did had access to that kind of information.

"Oh…" Jake thought for a while if he should ask her. Finally he made up his mind. "So what's her problem with you?" She looked at the sky "Who knows…" The redhead knew she was lying, but didn't want to push her.

"So… you read my file"

She laughed lightly "Yeah, pretty impressive"

"Really? What part "impressed" you the most?" Now she was laughing hard. "Probably the hand to hand fight against a Tyrant" She eyed him from the corner of her eye as she took another puff of her cigar. "You mean the Ustanak?" She hummed on response "I guess I should thank the C virus for that"

She snapped her head at him. "What?!" He sighed "I injected myself with a sample of that shit. It didn't mutate me thanks to my antibodies, but it seems it enhaced my strength"

"No. That's not how it works!" Sid turned a bit annoyed. "You need to die for the virus to take any kind of effect on your body"

Jake frowned. He was kind of lost.

She continued "As long as you are alive the antibodies will fight anything that, to put it simple, enters your body. It could only affect you if you die because your antibodies would be dead too"

"Oh…" He felt stupid "That makes a lot of sense" She nodded as if he had said the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anyways, who in they right mind would inject them selves with a virus?" The question made him feel like the biggest fool, so he answered simply. "Yeah, mercenary stuff" She eyed him thinking he was insane.

"Common, let's get inside"

"Hey, Sidney, where did you go? I need to speak with you" Chris called her to his office. She entered, only to find Claire already sitting there. "Claire is going to be helping you at the lab for this case" She nodded her head trying to keep a neutral expression.

"I'll show you the place" A fake smile was all she could offer.

After entering the lab, Claire's attitude changed. "Listen you little brat. They all may think you are harmless, but I won't trust anyone who had worked with that monster" She took a deep breath, it was pretty clear that arguing with her was pointless. "Okay" And with a stoic face she turned and started to work at the microscope. Perhaps Claire wasn't that wrong, she isn't exactly a saint. She has done some things she's not proud of, but now it was pointless to torture herself with thoughts like those.

They were all bored to hell when Piers appeared with a man in handcuffs. "I think I may have found the connection between the drug dealers and whoever produced the virus" He sat the man harshly on a chair in front of his desk.

"But sadly, my Serbian is not that good. Jake?" The tall man came with a chair in his hands and put it in front of the silent man.

For someone who just had been arrested he seemed very calm.

"Who gave you that shit?" The man smiled widely at him, still without pronouncing another word. Jake, wasn't the kind of man you would want to question you. He didn't had the patience. A hard punch landed on the left cheek of the man. Producing a repellent laugh on the receiver. "Ah... we are tough, huh?" Jake cracked his knuckles and began to punch him several times, until blood started to drip from his face.

The man looked him in the eyes. "He wants what is his" The second he finished talking, his eyes became white and lifeless. His body abruptly started to shake and everyone, except for Jake, pointed their guns to him. Suddenly, the creature tackled against Jake, who in a swift move, grabbed it by the head and twisted it until it made a repulsive crack sound and its body went limp.

"What did he said?" Claire asked as she came rushing to examine the corpse. "Something about someone getting back what was his" Everything was confusing and the agents were stunned at what just happened. The only hint they had, was now dead.

"So... that was supposed to be some kind of message?" Steven was the first to ask a question. But neither of them had an answer.


End file.
